


Trying Something New

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2006-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione and Ron see something interesting and try something new





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Prompts from [](http://community.livejournal.com/slushes/profile)[**slushes**](http://community.livejournal.com/slushes/). Happy birthday [](http://swtjemz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://swtjemz.livejournal.com/)**swtjemz**!!! I owe you a Blaise/Hermione! ♥  


* * *

“Are you sure you won’t try? Just once? For me?”

Hermione looked up from her book and shook her head. “You know how I feel about flying, Ronald.”

Ron made a face and cursed as he urged the broomstick into the air, deliberately showing off in a very immature and typically male way.

“Language!” she scolded even as her lips twisted into a slight smile. She covertly watched him practice, thankful that it was now warm enough for his T-shirt to be soaked with sweat before he had flown for half an hour. He hated to fly with a wet shirt so he always took it off, which meant reading was forgotten as she enjoyed the view.

By the time he had finished, she was aroused and flushed from watching the muscles in his back tense and pull as he gripped the broom and the way his trousers seemed to cling to his hard thighs. He gave her a smug smile when he landed, deliberately stretching his arms above his head in a way that had his trousers riding low on his hips.

“Good book?” he asked as he collapsed on the ground beside her. His fingers lazily brushed over her bare leg until they reached the hem of her skirt.

“It’s very informative,” she said in her most prissy tone as she stared unseeingly at the pages of her book. “Ronald, stop.”

“You don’t want me to stop,” he told her knowingly as he moved his long fingers in increasingly wider circles on her thigh. “I bet you’re soaking wet, aren’t you, Hermione? You were sitting here watching me fly and it got you so hot that your knickers are drenched. I can smell it all over you as you sit there all prim and proper.”

“Stop it,” she hissed as her cheeks flushed even more when his hand got higher. His fingers brushed against the damp crotch of her knickers and she closed her legs, trapping it there. “Not here and not now, Ronald Weasley.”

“Why not?” he challenged as he rolled onto his side, ginger hair falling across his forehead, wet with sweat and cur ling ever so slightly. “Just us here so no one will know.” He punctuated each word with a rub of his finger against her knickers.

“I can’t,” she whispered as she pushed his arm away and gathered her things.

“Hermione, fuck,” he cursed as he moved to his knees and grabbed the hem of her skirt. “I was just trying to---”

“Get laid,” she said crassly as she gave him a scathing look. There was a moment of hesitation when she considered giving in and letting him do _that_ to her here but the risk of someone finding them was too great. While she certainly enjoyed having sex and liked to experiment with Ron when they had the opportunity, she wasn’t yet ready to have one of their classmates possibly stumble upon them.

“What if I was?” he challenged as he stood, towering over her by several inches and moving close enough that she had to look up at him to try to retain any sense of control of the current situation. “We’re dating, we love each other, and we have sex. What’s wrong with that? Besides, you know you want it, Hermione. I could fuck you right here against this tree and you’re so wet that I’d slide in with ease.”

“I’d like to see you try, Ronald!” she challenged as she dropped her books and put her hands on her hips to face him. She didn’t think he’d do anything, to be perfectly honest so she was shocked when he growled and pushed her back against the nearest tree. “What are you---”

Before she could finish, he kissed her. It was hard and rough, not at all like their normal kisses, and she whimpered as his tongue pushed its way past her lips to deepen the kiss. Her nails scratched his chest and he groaned as he rubbed against her. Instead pf pushing him away, she gripped his shoulders and urged him closer. She whined when he raised her arms above her head and gripped her wrists in one hand.

“Accio gillyweed,” he muttered hoarsely as he pressed his erection against her. She panted and watched him curiously. He smirked as he wrapped the gillyweed around her wrists and muttered another spell that made it tighten and bound her to the tree. “Bet Harry didn’t know _this_ use for it, huh?”

“Ron, please,” she said, though she was no longer entirely sure what she was begging for: to be let go or to be fucked. She had no pretense that this would be anything more than fucking. Not when her lips were swollen and she was tied up as he ran his hands up and down her sides.

“Please what?” he teased as moved his fingers beneath the gaps in her shirt. She gasped when he pulled sharply, the buttons flying all over the ground, one going so far that she heard it fall into the lake. “Your nipples are hard, Hermione. You like this, don’t you? Like being tied up and at my mercy, huh?”

“No,” she denied even as her body arched forward to try to make contact with him. Her nipples were tight and she bit her lip when he brushed his thumb over one.

“Liar,” he whispered before he lowered his head and licked her breasts through the white cotton of her bra. His hair was still wet and sweaty, rubbing against her skin as he teased her until her breasts were heavy and each lash of his tongue made her gasp. “You have such great tits, Hermione. They’re fucking made for my hand. Do you see?”

“I see,” she moaned as he pushed her bra up and squeezed both of her breasts. They weren’t very big and barely filled his large hands but he liked them, always playing with them when she allowed it.

Before he could continue, she heard a twig snap beside them. They both looked at the clearing they’d just left, her books and his broom still where they’d left them. Her eyes widened when she saw Harry make his way towards the lake. Seeing Harry wasn’t that unusual, though it did put a damper on her arousal; however, seeing him wearing what very well might be one of her school skirts and being closed followed by a handsome boy with dark skin and a smug smile.

“Wha---” Ron’s hand covered her mouth and he whispered a Summoning spell to get their things before they were noticed. She looked at him with wide eyes and saw that he was looking at Harry with surprise and possibly a bit of arousal. She licked his palm and he glanced at her, smiling sheepishly before he nipped at her earlobe.

“We should go,” he whispered against her ear even as he pushed against her again.

She looked at Harry and Blaise Zabini and shook her head. Ron removed his hand and looked at her with surprise. “I want to watch,” she confessed so softly she’s surprised he heard her. Her gaze moved back to the two handsome boys and she bit her lip when she saw Harry kneel on the ground. He wasn’t wearing shorts beneath the skirt, his arse pale and skinny as Zabini raised the skirt to his waist.

“Such a fucking whore, Potter,” Zabini said in a low, sensual voice that she knew even made the most mundane potions ingredients sound erotic. “What if your friends could see you now? On your knees, wearing your little Mudblood slut’s skirt, arse bare just waiting for my cock.”

“Fuck,” Ron hissed as they both listened and watched. His hips were rolling forward, pushing his erection against her as his hand reached up to knead her breast.

“Did you know?” she panted against his ear, pulling her wrists as she tried to free them from the gillyweed.

“Fuck no,” he said with a shake of his head. They heard the sound of a slap and looked at Zabini and Harry again. From their vantage point, they could see perfectly. Zabini was spanking Harry, who was counting breathlessly as he pushed back for more. She whimpered and rubbed her legs together, needing friction as she watched her best friend being spanked while wearing _her_ skirt.

“God, Potter. You’re just gagging for my cock, aren’t you?” Zabini taunted as he slapped Harry’s arse four times in quick succession. “I think I’ll fuck your arse then fuck your throat today, come all over that pretty little face of yours. Would you like that, whore?”

“Yes,” Harry whimpered as his arse was slapped again. His breathless tone made Hermione moan and she felt Ron buck forward hard as they listened.

Ron pushed her skirt up and her eyes rolled back when he moved her knickers to the side and dragged his finger over her cunt. The bark of the tree kept rubbing against her back and not even her skirt could protect her from the rough texture against her skin. It hurt but in a way she could tolerate when Ron’s fingers were doing _that_ and Harry was practically begging to be fucked by a boy she’d always thought was rather sexy in a dark, dangerous, and far too tempting way.

“Maybe I’ll reward you for being such a good whore,” Zabini mused as he removed something from the pocket of his robe. He squeezed something onto his fingers and then tossed a tube onto the ground beside him. Hermione watched with wide eyes as he moved his fingers over Harry’s arse. It was one thing to understand the mechanics of how two men fucked but quite another to watch. Harry’s head snapped up and he whined as Zabini pushed a finger inside his arsehole. Hermione’s own arse clenched in sympathy as she watched a long finger press into her best friend.

“God,” Ron breathed against her neck. “He’s letting him…”

“It’s so hot,” she whispered without thinking. Ron looked at her, stared at her, and then slowly grinned as he pushed a finger inside her. He began to move it in rhythm to Zabini’s, adding a second when the Slytherin did. She kissed Ron passionate, feeling more free than she ever had before as she rubbed against the hard tree and his lean body. He bit her lip, sucking it into his mouth, both forgetting their inhibitions for this moment in time.

She heard Zabini talking as he fucked Harry with his fingers, using a tone that didn’t betray any arousal even though she could clearly see how hard he was at the moment. She was startled when she heard what he was saying, biting her lip to keep from moaning at the image his words painted in her head.

“And maybe I’ll let you fuck your little Mudblood. Is she as big of a whore as you are? I bet she takes you both on, doesn’t she? Rides your cock as Weasley fucks her tight little arse? Maybe I’ll let you show me and I’ll fuck her face, see my come dripping off her nose and chin as she screams like the little slut we both know she really is. Have you let Weasley shag you yet? I bet you have. In the locker room, on your knees, hands spreading your arse for him, letting him take you like a whore until you’re begging for permission to come.”

After that, she didn’t hear anything Zabini was saying. He moved behind Harry, unfastened his trousers, freed an impressive erection that was nearly as big as Ron’s, and thrust his cock into Harry. Her cry of surprise was caught by Ron’s mouth when he slid his cock into her, her knickers pulling at her skin as he began to fuck her against the tree. Her nails dug into her palm and she pulled at the bloody weed again to get her hands free, but it was no use.

Ron whispered against her neck, releasing her arms, and she rubbed her wrists before she clawed at his back. He bit her neck lightly as he gave up keeping time with Zabini and just started pounding into her. Each thrust caused her shirt to ride up in back and she knew her skin was going to be raw from the tree. She looked to the side and watched Harry get fucked by Zabini, the sight making her tighten around Ron’s cock.

Zabini was fucking Harry hard, so very hard to be pushing that big cock into Harry’s arse, and his hands were using the skirt to pull Harry back onto his cock. It was depraved, kinky, and she couldn’t believe it was happening but, God, it felt so amazing and dirty and wrong that she couldn’t stop. Ron was biting her neck, sucking her skin and marking her, his hands gripping her arse tightly as he fucked her. He was panting against her neck and she knew it wouldn’t be long. When Harry let out a low whine, Ron thrust deep and trembled as he came.

She was close, very close, and the sight of Zabini licking Harry’s come off his hand as his tight arse clenched with each thrust forward into her best friend as he said the dirtiest and most filthy things she’d ever heard in that cultured, sensual voice nearly sent her over the edge. It took Ron’s thumb pressed firmly against her clit, rubbing circles as he made shallows thrusts, his come dripping from her and down the inside of her thighs as he kept moving, for her to fall.

Her orgasm hit hard and she clung to Ron as her body tensed then shuddered, a whimper escaping her lips as she buried her face against his bare shoulder. Zabini grunted nearby and she lazily looked over to see him coming on Harry’s reddened arse and the back of her skirt. She couldn’t even be mad because it was so deliciously wicked and depraved.

“Such a good fuck, Potter,” Zabini complimented as he stood up and wiped himself with a white handkerchief that he tossed to the ground beside Harry. He fastened his trousers and smirked as he tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair and kissed him hard. “Pretty little whore.”

Zabini stood and smoothed out his robes as he headed back towards the school. Harry soon followed, her skirt barely covering his arse as he transfigured his white school shirt into a dark robe to cover his attire. He was grinning as he ran his hand through his hair and hurried away from the lake, the smile enough for her to confirm that he’d been a willing participant.

“Well,” Ron finally said when they were alone again, “that was unexpected.”

She looked at him, her lips twitching as she stood on shaky legs and he pulled out of her, their combined release thick and sticky between her legs. “I believe that that is a vast understatement, Ronald,” she remarked as looked down at her torn shirt. “You lost my buttons.”

“I can barely move after that fan-bloody-tastic shag and you’re worried about buttons?” He shook his head and grinned as he fastened his trousers. “God, Hermione. That was just fucking unbelievable.”

“Yes, it was,“ she admitted with a sheepish smile. She’d not wanted to shag him by the lake but had no problem being shagged against a tree while spying on their best friend being buggered. God, she’d blush horribly when she saw Harry again. Maybe he wouldn’t notice. She finally gave up on her shirt and just picked up her wand and cast a quick charm to repair it.

“You okay?” Ron asked with a hint of concern that was always present after they shagged. He picked up his shirt and put it back on, the wet fabric sticking to his skin as he slowly covered the freckles she adored and the scratches she’d made. He gathered her books, holding them and smirking when he didn’t let her take them from him.

“I’m wonderful,” she said honestly, giving him a sated, lazy smile as she hooked her arm through his and they started back to the castle. He kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck as they walked. She couldn’t help thinking about Zabini’s words and wondering if Ron would be interested in seducing Harry. She rather liked the idea of being in the middle.


End file.
